As disclosed in the aforenoted parent application, glycerol stabilizes organic peroxides dispersed in an aqueous medium. The quantity of peroxide can vary from about 1% to about 30% by weight and the quantity of glycerol can vary from about 5 volume % to about 50 volume %. When combined with suitable thickener and alkali to bring the pH to a value between 3.5 and 5.0, the composition is effective in the treatment of acne when applied topically.
The effect of glycerol on the decomposition rate of organic peroxides was unexpected since monohydric alcohols and glycols by themselves do not stabilize the benzoyl peroxide.
The present invention is concerned with benzoyl peroxide compositions useful for purposes other than the treatment of acne where the benzoyl peroxide is also stabilized by glycerol.